Lost Lewts
Lost Lewts is an optional mission in The Secret Armory of General Knoxx involving a search in a Lancer for five buried Crimson Lance Chests. Background :"You found a strange device which appears to be a special radar for the Lancer. The manual reads: 'When installed this transponder detector allows the driver to find Atlas supply stashes that were deem irretrievable at the end of the first occupation. The transponder pulse will appear on the radar when you are near a stash. The brighter the pulse the closer you are. A green crosshair appears in the radar when you are directly on top of the stash. At this point someone must jump out and dig up the stash. If the entire radar is green you have already retrieved that hidden stash.'" Walkthrough Objectives :Use a Lancer to find the hidden supply stashes. :*Stash 1 :*Stash 2 :*Stash 3 :*Stash 4 :*Stash 5 Strategy The mission is activated by accessing the red chest in a small shack in Road's End. Upon entering from the northern transition point of the map, head directly south from the second nearest Catch-A-Ride. Continue past the "island" accessible only by gondola, to reach a rocky path jutting out into a deep chasm in the middle of the map. It is on this outcropping that the shack is located, and can only be accessed on foot. Continuing along the main path south to south-east leads to Ajax. thumb|right|What to look for. Once the mission is obtained, leave the shack and travel back across the rock outcropping. Head north to obtain a Lancer (see map). The Lancer will now be equipped with a holographic radar display from its right side. This will display a dull blue circle in the general vicinity of any of the hidden stashes. As the Lancer is moved closer the green circle will be replaced with a wide red circle that shrinks when the Lancer closes in on its target. Finally, once the Lancer is right next to a hidden stash, the holographic display will show a thin green crosshair, indicating the immediate presence of the target chest. The Lancer's weapons are not very efficient against the numerous drifters in the area, if using the lock on feature. Without locking on, firing when the crosshairs are red can be quite damaging, usually killing them in two shots. Also if more than one player is present, it's beneficial to have someone provide cover from a Monster during the search. The most efficient order of obtaining the chests is: *Stash 2: In the northwest corner of the map, east of the angle in the gondola cables. This one is easy to see from the Catch-A-Ride area near the entrance by the energy bridge. Several nearby skags can be eliminated by vehicular weaponry, or simply run over. It is opposite the single skag cave on the left looking back towards the gondolas. *Stash 3: East of the point where the mission is obtained, where the northern path narrows, about halfway between the start and the loop. This is the first hidden stash encountered after arriving from the energy bridge. It is just through the gap after killing the first two Drifters. *Stash 1: In the middle of the flat outcropping north of the loop can be a convenient second stash to open. Hug the wall to the left after finding stash #3. It can be uncovered in the middle of this area. *Stash 5: South of the loop, just north-east of the end of the elevated road. *Stash 4: West of the loop, near the entrance to the on ramp leading to the Armory. This chest can be difficult to locate. Completion :"Wow! You found all of those old Atlas stashes! People have been looking for those for years. Anything you'd like to sell?" Notes *Atlas Trasponder Radar item card: When installed in the Lancer vehicle, allows the driver to find hidden Atlas weapon caches. *A stash can't be unearthed if the Lancer is sitting on top of it. Either drive clear of the stash, or melee the Lancer to push it clear. *The turn-in location for this mission is the T-Bone Junction Bounty Board. *It is possible to find the stashes without a Lancer. Look for sections of each chest sticking out of the ground wherever they have been found before - on lower graphics settings, the chest will appear before the foliage and terrain details generate, allowing players to spot the chest from a short distance away. Memorizing the locations of each chest is also very helpful to expedite the process. *It is possible to farm this mission, looting the chests, exiting the game, then entering again. However, the chests will not re-appear if all five are unearthed. *Although it is possible to receive this mission without first completing OMG APC, the lack of a Lancer will make tracking down the chests extremely difficult. *Upon locating and unearthing all five chests, the objectives list in the upper-right corner will no longer display the fifth chest. This should have no impact on the mission, however; players will still be able to turn it in. ru:Тайники